Imperfect Love
by Christina B
Summary: (Rockstar!Blaine, Fanboy!Kurt) When Kurt Hummel won a VIP pass to meet his favorite singer Blaine Anderson, he was expecting an autograph. When Blaine gives him his phone number instead their lives are changed forever with plenty of twists along the way. Former Seblaine, but Klaine is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this story is the result of spending every day the last 5 months roleplaying to the same prompt. My good friend Cecile5410 and I have had a blast rping this and we couldn't help think that we wanted to bring our crazy plot into a fanfic. For the record the Klaine in this fic is NOT canon. They never met in high school so their personalities are different based on their experiences. Blaine is more worldly and has deep emotional trauma that shapes his character and Kurt is extremely naive and has a low self esteem. Kurt is 20 at the start of the fic and Blaine is 24. Blaine also was in a relationship with Sebastian in the past that will come back to haunt him eventually.

We would also like to thank DaliaCriss for making our lovely cover art! We know there are other stories with this prompt but believe us this will end up being completely different. With that said we hope you like this, thanks for reading!

**Imperfect Love**

**Chapter 1**

_**Kurt**_

Kurt Hummel breathed deeply, trying to calm his raging heartbeat. It had been lucky to win tickets to Blaine Anderson's sold out show but it was damn near miraculous that he had somehow managed to win the VIP pass to actually meet him. He had been a fan of Blaine Anderson ever since he heard his first song on the radio when Kurt was in high school, and since he always wanted to see one of his shows. Kurt already sat through one of the most amazing concerts of his life and now he was about to meet Blaine in person. Two double doors were at the end of the room where the VIP people were told to wait and Kurt stared at them. Any minute now and he would meet his favorite celebrity at last.

All too soon the doors opened and Kurt gasped, seeing Blaine Anderson for up close for the first time not including the concert. Blaine was shorter than Kurt, but his charisma was larger than life. His hair was slicked back in his normal style and he wore a more casual outfit than he had worn onstage. He walked in the room with an Asian man, who was preoccupied talking to someone on his looked at them all and smiled and Kurt was amazed to realize just how much more attractive he was up close and in person.

"Hello," I'm Blaine," he said once Kurt had finally gotten up to him.

The rock star smiled at him in a friendly manner and Kurt practically felt his heart fall out of his chest and beat rapidly at the same time. "K-kurt," he managed to say in reply.

"Well it is really nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine smiled, looking at him curiously. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was great," Kurt managed to somehow speak to Blaine at last. "I was very impressed."

"Oh really? Do you have any favorites?" Blaine wondered .

"Just about all of them," Kurt admitted, knowing that he was revealing just how big of a fanboy he really was.

"Well thank you," Blaine smiled. "So have you been to one of my concerts before?"

Kurt shook his head. "No I've always wanted to go to one," he said blushing. "But I only managed to go because I won a radio contest. Poor college students like me can't afford much."

"I understand," Blaine chuckled. "So you go to college? Where at?"

For a moment it seemed pretty strange that this famous singer had any interest in Kurt's life, but then he was probably just being polite. And Kurt was comfortable enough now that he didn't hesitate to respond. "Oh I'm a student at New York Academy of Dramatic Arts," he said.

"NYADA, that's impressive," Blaine said, impressed. "I auditioned but they didn't want me."

Kurt gasped. "No way, how could they not want you?"

"I don't think I was quite what they were looking for," Blaine said chuckling. "But it all worked out for the best. What are you majoring in?"

"In musical theatre," Kurt replied, smiling.

"So you want to light up Broadway then," Blaine said.

"Yes, that would be a dream come true," Kurt admitted. "But it is a long way from reality. I'm not exactly what they are looking for."

"I don't buy that at all. You must be really talented to get in a place like NYADA," Blaine said, smiling.

"Getting in the school will be easy compared to getting on Broadway," Kurt laughed.

"Just be patient, the right role will come to you when it is time, I'm sure of it," Blaine said confidently.

It was at this point that both Kurt and Blaine noticed that the other fans were getting impatient for their chance to talk to the rock star. Once Kurt got over his initial surprise he found it extremely easy to talk to Blaine, as if they had known each other all along. Some of the girls were whispering to each other and giving him dirty looks. He turned back to Blaine who waved off the Asian man who was trying to tell him something, and turned back to Kurt, smiling.

"Do you have something you want me to sign?" Blaine asked him.

"Yes," Kurt said handing over the poster that he'd completely forgotten about until that minute.

Blaine took the poster and he wrote on it quickly and passed it back to him and smiled. "It was really nice meeting you, Kurt," he said kindly.

"You too," Kurt breathed and stepped away to let a squealing blonde girl step in his place to talk to Blaine. He was shown the way out and he walked in a daze as he left the venue, caught a cab and trudged inside the apartment he shared with his friend Rachel. He was completely in awe from the incredible performance and meeting one of his favorite celebrities.

He walked into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed before he noticed that he was still holding the autographed picture. He pulled it up to his face to study it closer. Written across the bottom of the picture in black marker was Blaine's distinctive autograph but then there was something else written there too. He held it closer and gasped when he studied the sequence of digits written there.

_Blaine Anderson gave him a phone number._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine<strong>_

"Blaine, I really don't know what you were thinking. You had lots of other fans to talk to, what was so special about that one?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. His manager Wes was fantastic at his job, but he was also his best friend from back when they were in high school together. And so Wes was far nosier and much more demanding than an employee should be. The truth was that Blaine didn't really have an explanation for Wes, he didn't know what it was about Kurt that made him so interesting and approachable. He never had an encounter with a fan that was exactly like that and it had taken him by surprise.

Giving his phone number to Kurt was a rash decision that he almost regretted the second he did it. He knew it wasn't wise to give his personal number to someone who was almost a stranger, and even worse to someone who was a fan. But Blaine did it without hesitation and now it was a waiting game to see if he had made a good decision or not.

Wes was still ranting at him and it was starting to give Blaine a headache so when he finally stopped to catch his breath, he spoke.

"I gave him my phone number," Blaine said quickly, wincing as his throat hurt to talk especially after performing.

Well that shut Wes up, at least for a minute until he had a chance to process Blaine's words. "You gave a fan you phone number?! Are you insane?"

"I know what you are going to say but it's done, there is nothing I can do about it now," Blaine protested.

"We need to change your number immediately. Why on earth possessed you to give a FAN your phone number?" Wes demanded angrily.

"I don't know," Blaine said, not really having a good explanation. "I-"

"Oh no this is not happening. Don't tell me you have a crush!" Wes said, exasperated.

"No I don't, I," Blaine, hesitated, not knowing how to express himself.

"All I can say is that if you end up having the whole country calling you then I will be here saying I told you so," Wes said sternly. "And it isn't wise for you to get involved with anyone, especially a fan."

"You've expressed your concern Wes, and now I would like to get some sleep," Blaine said, his throat hurting even more.

Wes sighed. "Fine, I hope for your sake this doesn't blow up in your face."

Blaine nodded and turned to leave the venue. On the whole ride back to his penthouse apartment in Manhattan he couldn't stop thinking of Kurt. Despite what Wes was thinking, he didn't give his phone number to Kurt because he was interested in a relationship of any kind. No, he wasn't very good at actual relationships anyway and he really didn't want to get his heart broken again. Still, Kurt was fun to talk to and Blaine felt relaxed with him in the way that he hadn't with anyone else in a very long time. If nothing else, he hoped he would have a new friend to help fend off the loneliness he felt every day. When he fell asleep that night, alone in his huge bed, he couldn't stop replaying their conversation in his head and he wondered if Kurt would ever call him.

The following morning, all Blaine could think about was Kurt and he was starting to regret that he had even given out his phone number. But for all he knew Kurt was alarmed by the number, hadn't seen it, or thought it was some sort of joke. After all it wasn't like famous singers gave out their personal phone numbers to fans every day. He was distracted as he went to work, practicing with his band for another concert in a few days.

It hadn't been that long ago when Blaine was an up and coming singer playing gigs around bars and clubs around the city and barely having enough to pay his rent. It was a stroke of luck that he ended up playing a gig where one of the biggest talent scouts in the country happened to be in the audience. And the rest was history. It wasn't long before he was signed to a record label and was playing to sold out shows across the country.

Fame was wonderful in so many ways. It was nice to have the money, the ability to do what he wanted, but for Blaine it was shallow and lonely. Money didn't mean too much to him when he didn't have anyone to share it with. When he was talking to Kurt, for a moment he didn't feel famous, he felt like a regular guy having a nice conversation with a new acquaintance. And the truth was that Blaine really hoped Kurt would call.

By the end of the day Blaine was starting to believe that Kurt wouldn't call him at all. He felt tempted to change his phone number just to be on the safe side but he resisted. That evening Kurt never called and Blaine felt himself giving up and self doubt was beginning to creep in. Just because he was famous didn't mean that all his fans wanted to talk to him.

And then it happened, completely dragging him from his melancholy thoughts. His phone rang with an unknown number.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: We know it has been forever since this story has been updated but we hope you forgive us and thank you if you are sticking with this. We have a set outline for this story and know where it is going and plan to have updates sooner in the future. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far, we appreciate it.

**Imperfect Love**

**Chapter 2**

_**Kurt**_

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he couldn't stop thinking about meeting Blaine Anderson the night before. It seemed remarkable to him that he had managed to meet his favorite singer and just plain unbelievable that Blaine actually ended up giving him a phone number. He was so tempted to dial the number to solve his curiosity, but he held off. The entire time during his classes at NYADA and after during his internship at he couldn't stop thinking about the numbers scribbled on a poster back home.

When he returned to the apartment he shared with his best friend, Kurt was happy to see that Rachel wasn't in. He really didn't want to tell her why he was so jumpy and on edge because he wasn't so sure that she would believe him. He paced in his living room and debated again whether or not to dial the number. After awhile of thinking it through he finally groaned in frustration and went to grab the poster. He stared at the number hesitating and finally started to dial.

Kurt held the phone up to his ear and listened to the sound of the phone ringing on the other end. His heart jumped in his throat when he heard a click on the line and a distinctly male voice say "Hello?" Kurt almost dropped the phone because he knew that voice instantly.

"It's really you!" Kurt gasped.

"Of course it is," Blaine laughed on the other end of the line. "How are you, Kurt?"

"I can't believe you actually gave me your real number," Kurt said, trying to get over his real shock.

"I wouldn't have given you a fake one," Blaine scoffed.

"Yes, but famous singers don't just give their fans their numbers," Kurt pointed out.

"So my manager tells me," Blaine laughed.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt wondered. "I could've posted it on Twitter or something."

"But you didn't and so I have pretty good judgment," Blaine replied.

"But you didn't answer my question. Why me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine hesitated for a moment and then sighed. "To be honest, I'm not completely sure," he admitted. "But you are fun to talk to and honestly I really enjoyed myself in a way I haven't for a long time."

"I'm flattered but I'm not famous and I've really not anything noteworthy," Kurt said.

"And that is part of your charm," Blaine replied. "I would like to be friends."

"Friends," Kurt said happily, starting to get over his shock. "I would like that."

"So are you doing anything this weekend?" Blaine asked.

"Well nothing really," Kurt said, knowing exactly how pathetic that sounded. He also hoped he didn't sound too eager.

"Well I have another concert in Brooklyn that day and I wondered if you would like to come," Blaine asked. "I'll give you front row, backstage passes everything. And you can bring a friend."

Kurt gasped. "Are you serious? I would love that."

"I wouldn't lie," Blaine laughed. "Really you would be doing me a favor by coming."

"Well then how could I possibly say no," Kurt giggled.

"So it's a date," Blaine said happily. "I mean the date is set, not you know-"

"No I get it," Kurt said. "You don't need to explain things to me."

"Well then Kurt, how about you tell me about yourself," Blaine suggested. Since all I really know about you is that your name is Kurt, you go to NYADA, and you like my music. I don't even know your last name which is unfair since you know more about me."

Kurt giggled. "Well my last name is Hummel and I live in Bushwick with my best friend Rachel. I'm from Ohio, I love fashion-"he said before Blaine interrupted.

"You're from Ohio? So am I!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Yes I know that," Kurt laughed. "I've read your biography online."

Blaine laughed. "Right, I forgot I was talking to a fan. But anyway, where in Ohio are you from?"

"Lima," Kurt answered. "My father, stepmom, and brother still live there."

"So you escaped to New York when you could?" Blaine asked. "I can sympathize. People aren't really sympathetic to gay people there."

"You don't have to tell me that," Kurt sighed. "I'm gay too, I would've thought it was obvious."

"Well I've learned not to make assumptions," Blaine said and then hesitated. "So your family accepts you?"

"Always, does yours?" Kurt asked and then when Blaine didn't answer right away he knew he asked the wrong thing. So he quickly spoke again. "So did you always know you wanted to be a singer?"

Blaine laughed, breaking the tension. "Yeah, it was really the only thing I was interested in. I was just lucky enough to make it."

"Well I'm sure it wasn't just luck. You are pretty talented," Kurt said, blushing and thankful Blaine couldn't see it.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "Well my manager is calling so I have to go, see you on Saturday."

"See you Saturday," Kurt replied hanging up the phone, reeling from the shock of what happened.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday Kurt was a bundle of nerves and he went through what had to be half his wardrobe and nothing seemed right. He had a large collection of designer clothes and retro thrift store finds but nothing seemed just right. "I have nothing to wear," he complained.<p>

"Kurt you have more clothes than anyone I know, I'm sure you can find something," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"This is coming from the girl who still wears reindeer sweaters," Kurt scoffed rolling his eyes.

"There is no reason to be mean," Rachel pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed. "I'm just kind of stressed."

"Its Blaine Anderson isn't it?" Rachel asked. "You have a crush on him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kurt said. "He's a big celebrity, having a crush on him would be impractical. I just want to make a good impression."

"He's already met you remember? I think you've already made a good impression," Rachel pointed out.

"Right, I should just be myself," Kurt said looking at his collection of clothes scattered on his bed.

"Well Kurt Hummel is already more fabulous than most men," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rach," Kurt said.

"Anytime," she smiled. "Now let's go meet your rock star."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine<strong>_

"Five minutes."

"Thanks, Wes," Blaine said right before coughing and drinking some water quickly. He felt excited the way he always did before a show but this time was special, Kurt Hummel was in the audience. It was so bizarre how quickly Kurt had worked his way in his life. Ever since they started talking on the phone they texted all the time. Not a day had gone by without some form of contact and they seemed to just click and fall into an easy friendship.

Blaine looked at his appearance and carefully scrutinized his outfit in a way he hadn't in years. But there was something different about Kurt, something approachable and interesting about it that just seemed to draw him in. He had never befriended a fan before, and Blaine knew very well that it could end up being the biggest mistake of his career like Wes liked to remind him. But for some reason he was hopefully that perhaps befriending Kurt could be a wonderful thing.

"Blaine its time!" Wes snapped at Blaine, shaking him from his thoughts. He gave his appearance the once over and then grinned wide. "It's show time," he said to himself standing and walking out amidst the roar of the crowd. Despite the thousands of screaming fans his eyes instantly his eyes fell on Kurt in the audience. He looked as handsome as ever and was standing next to a brunette girl who was whispering something in his ear.

Blaine registered the band was playing the intro to his song and he grabbed his guitar and got over to the microphone just in time. As he started to sing, he tried desperately to forget that his new friend was in the audience watching every move he made.

/

_**Kurt**_

The show was wonderful of course, Blaine Anderson had the natural star quality and charisma that made him the performer he was. And he put such heart and soul into all of his songs that it made it easy for his fans to connect and understand him in an amazing way. Blaine would do anything to keep his fans happy and he would sacrifice almost anything. Kurt knew some of this because he had of course read Blaine's bio before, but he also had learned quite a bit about the real man as he got to know him over the last week.

"I still can't believe you got backstage passes," Rachel said next to him as they waited for Blaine to come out to greet them after the show.

"I'm still not over him giving me his phone number," Kurt admitted. And he really wasn't over the shock of it yet.

The same Asian man who Kurt had seen the last time came over to them, and from what Blaine had said he assumed he was Blaine's manager Wes.

"Blaine is at the meet and greet with the VIP pass holders, he will be with you both shortly," Wes said, looking at them as though they were nothing but an inconvenience. "And don't touch anything."

The man turned to leave, already talking on his phone to someone.

"He is so rude!" Rachel said offended.

"I don't think he likes me very much," Kurt observed, watching the man's retreating form.

"Well Blaine likes you, so you have that at least," Rachel laughed, nudging him.

"We're just friends," Kurt said, still having a hard time believing he was friends with a rock star.

"Yeah but he's gay, you're gay, you're both single," Rachel teased.

"Just because we are both gay and single doesn't mean we are soul mates," Kurt scoffed.

"But you think he's cute?" Rachel asked smiling at him.

"I think Blaine is the cutest man I've ever seen," Kurt admitted.

"Why thank you, Kurt."

Kurt yelped and turned around to see Blaine standing there smiling at him, looking ridiculously handsome up close and in person again. He could feel his cheeks turning bright red. "Of course you heard that," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it, I'm flattered," Blaine said smiling in such an infectious way that Kurt smiled too. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh!" Kurt said surprised and turned to Rachel. "This is Rachel Berry, my best friend and roommate."

"Hello Blaine, I've never met a big star before," Rachel said excitedly, shaking Blaine's hand. "Of course one day I'm going to be a big star too. Have you met Barbra Streisand? "

Blaine laughed. "Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm sure you will be a star some day. And no I'm not important enough to have met her."

"You are far too kind," Rachel smiled. "Are you sure you are gay?"

"Rachel!" Kurt groaned.

Blaine chuckled. "Oh I'm positive I'm gay, but I'm flattered thank you."

"Blaine," Wes said coming back into the room quickly holding a phone out. "I have your brother on the line."

"Cooper can wait," Blaine said with a sigh. "I'm busy here."

"He said it can't wait," Wes said.

Blaine nodded. "Alright. Well it was very nice to meet you Rachel and to see you again Kurt, I'm sorry we couldn't chat longer," he said.

"Will you please sign this?" Rachel asked holding up a poster.

Blaine nodded and scrawled his signature across in black ink and handed it to her. Then he turned to Kurt and smiled. They looked at each other for a long moment and then Kurt stepped forward and hugged Blaine quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Kurt smiled.

"I'll see you again," Blaine promised, beaming at him before he turned to leave.


End file.
